far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Department of Maintenance
The Deathless Department of Maintenance is currently led by VP Alrick "Wraith" Ekel that, after getting heavily injured in an accident caused by improper maintenance that was in turn caused by the previous VP using the Maintenance department for his own gains over making sure everything was working optimally. After the accident “Wraith” managed to uncover just how much his predecessor had done and so got him to retire. (sources are unclear on what kind of retirement the previous VP got). The Maintenance department is divided into multiple smaller sub areas Engineers and Mechanics The engineers and mechanics are the typical people you find in the mechbay fixing and sometimes also piloting the Deathless vehicle fleet They are also making sure all other mechanical equipment both back at HQ, on ships and on the field is operating optimally. As they are expected to be on the battlefield every one of them is trained in combat as well as a special CQC using tools they would normally be carrying around, examples include but are not limited to: a wrench, a crowbar, or a grav-tire iron. Deathless Engineers/Mechanics (None Patron NPC’s) Paulina Wolanski Gray haired, Wired build, strong Paulina is the gray haired matriarch of her workshop, helping the younger engineers get their bearings but is rough if anyone makes mistakes fixing the mechs. Any pilot that needs her to repair better be prepared to have everything they say about the repair ignored as she makes sure the mech is in top shape as that is more important than dealing with some young hotshot that thinks he is “the bees knees”. Marian Maly Poster girl, fighter, muscular Even though she is the workshop’s poster girl, Mariana knows what she is doing and anyone who tries to help her because they think she doesn’t or try to be sweet is quick to lose a tooth or two when she swings/throws her wrench at them. Respect her work as an engineer and she will make sure your mech is ready for the worst. Misha Broz Slim, quiet, talks more with the mechs then you If you ever feel like your mech was suddenly fixed , without you seeing anyone working on it, it was probably Misha. When telling Misha to fix your mech they will listen to what you have to say and then they will simply get to work without a quip of confirmation. The other Engineers seem to be communicating with them, but all you ever hear is their mumbeling to the mechs. Yegor Filipek Cybernetics, Giant, talks shop If the light suddenly dims over it might be wise to get out of the way or you will get run over by a Box of equipment and Yegor behind it. His cybernetic arm and eye is no detriment to him, if nothing else it seems he is now an even better engineer. When he is working on anything or just hanging around getting a drink he will talk about mech with you for hours on end, but start talking about anything else and he will quickly feel you are wasting his time. Anton Pakilski Young, normally build, chatty Confused where to put your mech or who to talk to? Have no fear Anton will help you out! The youngest of the crew and less focused on just his work, Anton will help you out with whatever troubles not just your mech, but you as well. This doesn't mean his skills are not up to par he will fix your mech while talking to you about anything and share a drink of Dvodka with you when he has your mech combat ready again. Janitors Everyone knows what a Janitor’s job is to clean up and fix the small things as such they are generally not important people. That is the general thought but DCS have had other uses for them. The previous VP of Maintenance made the Janitors of DCS into intelligence operatives that is able to do the regular job of a janitor and not be noticed while, at the same time, be able to take quick looks at documents, hack into computers if they have not yet learnt the password over the last months they have worked cleaning the office. They have before been used internally as well but the current VP Alrick "Wraith" Ekel, has at least officially put a stop to that, now they practice at HQ but are only using their abilities when out doing contracts. Deathless Janitors (None Patron NPC’s) Syra Dexterous, Subtle "A good janitor is one you never notice": That's the Motto Syra always follows. As long as the trash can magically never gets full and dust and dirt disappeared most people are happy. Human Maintenance Once upon a time, there was a Department of Health, but at some point they got fused down under the Maintenance department, this area have doctors and psychologists. Psionics with a talent in biopsionics do work close together with this area but are under MESCOM. Builders Builders are the division that maintain buildings but are also trained in tunneling, barricading, trenches or any other construction task you can imagine happening in the field. Because of their experience in building things they are also experts in demolition. Most builders are in fierce competition with the 1st Infantry Battalion “Stonewallers” as the way they manage to set up a defensive parameter is something to be jealous about. Category:The Deathless